The entire disclosure of Japanese Patent Application No: 2011-107462, filed May 12, 2011, is expressly incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method.
2. Related Art
Among printers which are image forming apparatuses, there are printers repeating an ejection operation ejecting ink while a head moves in a moving direction and a transport operation transporting a medium in a transport direction intersecting the moving direction. Further, print apparatuses performing printing using white ink in addition to color inks such as cyan, magenta or yellow are widespread (for example, refer to JP-A-2002-38063). In such printers, for example, it is possible to print a white background image overlapped on a main image using color inks and it is possible to print a color image with excellent color without being affected by the ground color of the medium.
However, in order to print an image with the background image superimposed on the main image, when nozzle rows for ejecting ink for printing the background image (for example, white ink) are separately provided in addition to nozzle rows ejecting ink for printing the main image (for example, color inks such as cyan, magenta, and yellow), the number of nozzle rows provided in the printer is increased, which is not preferable.